Aleksandr International Airport
Aleksandr International Airport (ICAO: SLAI) is a large, modern, public airport located on the northern coast of Satori. Spanning a total of eight sim regions, Aleksandr is the largest operational airport in Second Life. The sprawling complex is located directly adjacent to Gorlanova Skyport and is home to SAREMS UK Alexsandr Station. Landing Advisories *High volume traffic advisory: Periods of high aircraft traffic of various kinds occur throughout the day. Check the region before approaching when possible. *Slow rez advisory: Due to the large number of vendors and facilities on location, this airport may take longer to load than many. Pre-landing flyover to cache objects is recommended. *Extensive Automated ATC: Please abide by all instructions provided via this system. Background First phase construction Officially opened in March 2014, Aleksandr International Airport became the largest operational airport in Second Life, replacing the the enormous Claremont & Blake Sea Airports conglomeration. Originally occupying four regions, Airport management (headed by Darim Darkfold) expanded the facility to a full seven sims by June 2014. The facility is owned by the FFrendz Aviation Group, and was built primarily to cater for large aircraft such as jet airliners and cargo aircraft. A very large airport by Second Life standards, Aleksandr is equipped with two 256m x 20m asphalt runways at the north-east end of the complex, a spacious aircraft parking apron capable of accommodating Boeing 737-sized aircraft and over fifty rental hangars of various designs. The primary terminal building is a modern-style glazed building, equipped with an ATC tower, airline check-in desks, passenger waiting areas, vendors and five gates with jet bridges (x4 rental, x1 public). During 2014, the airport underwent further refinement of its general layout, removing its public helipads, twin aircraft catapults, arrestor cable system and pushback system. The airport gradually expanded northwards towards the Route 8 motorway - adding the 'Budantsev', 'Lyashko' and 'Beliayev' regions to the already huge facility. This led to a temporary split between a northern zone and a southern zone (both with their own runways), until the airport was reunified following the acquisition of the 'Yuri' region in Autumn 2014. Three further terminal buildings were constructed during this period - a second airline passenger terminal with ATC tower, an airship terminal (both located in 'Yuri') and a cargo terminal (located in 'Budantsev'). Second phase construction During mid-late 2015 Aleksandr International Airport, now under the management of Atosuria Daviau, underwent major reconstruction work to raise the facility's platform from 55m to 101m (equal with the adjacent Gorlanova Airport) and redesign the existing layout. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from Aleksandr International Airport, as of September 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Air Pukalani. *Air Satori. *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air. *Avatair. *Blue Sky Airlines. *Bluejet Airways. *Braathens S‧A‧F‧E. *Central Airlines. *Disast Air. *Dragonair. *Eagle Airways. *Emirates. *GridBlue. *GridTrotter Airlines. *Harmaa Susia Airlines. *HitCorp International Aviation. *Jazz Airways. *Ka-Tet-Air. *KJA Airways. *Never Come Back Airlines. *Nihon Air. *One Airlines. *S&B Airway's. *Second Air. *SkyPlus Airlines. *SLCS Airlines. *The Grid Airlines *TNT Express *Vulture Air. *X-clusive Airways. *Yggdrasil Air. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Aviation Fuel Station (DSA, Terra, TBM, Dani and GFS fuel). *Primary terminal building (with x5 jet bridges, check-in counters). *Secondary terminal building (with x2 jet bridges, check-in counters). * Tertiary terminal building (with x4 jet bridges). * Airship terminal (with x1 dock). *Automated ATC *Airport beacon General facilities *x52 rental hangers. *Emergency services. *Marina. *Access to the Route 8 LDPW motorway. Images Aleksandr_Intl_Airport,_looking_SW_(10-15).png|Aleksandr International Airport, looking south-west (October 2015). Aleksandr_International,_looking_west_(01-15).png|Aleksandr International Airport, looking west (January 2015). Aleksandr_Terminal_2_Interior,_looking_north_(01-15).png|Secondary terminal main concourse (January 2015). Aleksandr_Route_8_Entrance,_looking_NE_(01-15).png|Access entrance from LDPW Route 8 (January 2015). Aleksandr_Airport,_looking_SW_(06-14).png|Aleksandr International Airport, looking south-west (June 2014). SLAI_2.png|Aleksander International Airport (Dawn View) (May 2014). SLAI_3.png|Aleksander International Airport (Dawn View) (May 2014). Aleksandr_Airport,_looking_SW_(2)_(03-14).png|Airport post-opening, looking south-west (March 2014). Aleksandr_Airport_Terminal,_looking_SW_(03-14).png|Aleksandr International Airport Terminal Building (March 2014). Lounge Area, AIA (03-14).png|Lounge area and café, main terminal (March 2014). Aleksandr_Airport,_looking_SW_(03-14).png|Airport under construction, looking south-west (March 2014). slai_1.png|Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI)(March 2018) slai_2.png|Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI)(March 2018) slai_3.png|Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI)(March 2018) slai_4.png|Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI)(March 2018) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Satori Category:Open Airports Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports (Satori)